


you can

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Prompt: Sasujuu + outdoorsy date.
Relationships: Juugo/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58
Collections: Team 7 🌀, why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	you can

Sasuke had to give Juugo credit - it was well worth the hike up the mountain to swim. Though it was not as thought Sasuke _disliked_ hiking - it was a good activity - especially when the scenery was beautiful, and especially with Juugo.

The two walked quietly together for over an hour. Occasionally, one would point something out. A view, perhaps, an animal, or in one case a flower... but for the most part, it was a comfortable silence.

Their hands brushed together a few times, but Juugo never seemed to react, and so Sasuke didn’t either. It was hard to tell sometimes - Juugo could easily mean things platonically that others would only regard as romantic. It’s not until Sasuke tosses off his shirt and jumps into the hidden spring that’s the whole point for coming up here that he’s sure.

Sasuke comes up for air with a gasp, and Juugo’s gaze fixes on his chest. His eyes trace every scar, and Sasuke smirks. “Come in,” he says. “It’s nice.”

Ever obliging, Juugo ditches his shirt and slips in. He doesn’t jump like Sasuke; instead, he slides into the pool with scarce a ripple, gliding under the water and heading straight for Sasuke. The water’s clear enough that everything’s visible, but he doesn’t flee from Juugo.

Instead, he watches as he circles him like a shark, finger tracing along the bottom of his foot, and Sasuke has to clap his hand over his mouth to prevent an _embarrassing_ noise. If Juugo mentions to Suigetsu that he’s ticklish, his life is _over._

Juugo surfaces, cheeks tinged with a blush, fidgeting. “Sorry,” he says quietly. “Was that okay?”

Sasuke stares at him for a moment. “Juugo,” he says. “Can I kiss you already?”

Juugo’s cheeks turn an instantaneous _dark_ and he opens and closes his mouth soundlessly a few times. Sasuke waits patiently. After about a minute of processing, he nods. “Okay,” he whispers. “You can.”

So Sasuke does.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always you can find me on tumblr as **ftcoye** , where i take drabble prompts.


End file.
